


Heldenverehrung

by ten-ten31 (KitKaos)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (barely), Costume Kink, Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, Kink Meme, No beta - we die like Jason, Vignette
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31
Summary: Dick liebte es, Superman bei der Arbeit zuzusehen
Kudos: 1
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	Heldenverehrung

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben zum Prompt _Costume Kink_ für unser [Kink Bingo 2021](https://wecanbeheroes.de/showthread.php?tid=162).

Dick liebte die Besuche in Metropolis. Die Stadt war so viel heller und freundlicher als Gotham – passte so viel weniger zu Batman (und wenn er ehrlich war, vermutlich auch zu Robin), aber ... Metropolis passte zu Superman. Schien eine Erweiterung seiner ganzen Ausstrahlung zu sein. Seines Lächelns, seiner strahlenden Farben, seiner Zuversicht.

Und Dick liebte es, Superman bei der Arbeit zuzusehen – auch wenn Bruce ihn nur von der Seitenlinie aus zusehen ließ und Dick dabei immer hibbeliger und nervöser wurde. Er wollte eben helfen, eingreifen … und er wollte genauso wie Superman durch die Lüfte sausen und den Wind im Gesicht spüren. Dafür beneidete er Clark ein bisschen. Manchmal mehr als ein bisschen. Andererseits nahm es wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen den Nervenkitzel, wenn man sich von einem Hochhaus in die Tiefe stürzte und wusste, man konnte fliegen. Nicht dass Dick das nicht auch wusste.

Hastig erkletterte er den Sockel der Statue, um besser sehen zu können. Clark – nein, Superman – besser sehen zu können. Das wehende Cape, das leise, siegessichere Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen, das lebendige Strahlen in seinen überirdisch blauen Augen.

Er fand es immer unglaublich schade – und gleichzeitig faszinierend –, wie sehr Clark sich im Privatleben hinter dem unscheinbaren Reporter mit den schlecht sitzenden Anzügen versteckte. Doch innerhalb eines Augenblicks konnte daraus Superman werden! Klar, dieses Lächeln und die strahlend blauen Augen konnte man auch ausmachen, sobald Clark etwas gerader dastand. Sobald er jemanden auch wirklich _ihn_ sehen ließ. Sobald sie unter sich waren.

Aber wie wenig seine Anzüge zeigten – und wie viel sein anderer Anzug. Dick konnte nur selten den Blick abwenden, selbst wenn er wollte.

Das Blau, das da sagte ‚Nur die Ruhe, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle‘. Und das die Strahlkraft seiner hellblauen Augen noch unterstrich. Die stahlharten Muskeln, die sich darunter abzeichneten, und deren Kraft doch so genau dosiert wurde, dass selbst Batmans Schläge mehr Blut hinterließen.

Das kräftige Signalrot der Stiefel und des Capes um die breiten Schultern, die auch schon von weitem klar und deutlich zu verstehen gaben, dass mit Superman nicht zu spaßen war. Ein ‚Bis hierhin und nicht weiter‘. Eine Warnung an alle, die sich nicht an die Spielregeln des Gesetzes und der Gerechtigkeit halten wollten.

Das gelb-rote Wappen auf seiner breiten Brust, das laut und stolz verkündete, wofür er stand. Darauf angesprochen hatte Clark es Dick bei einer ihrer ersten Begegnungen erklärt, noch bevor Dick gewusst hatte, wer wirklich in dem primärfarbenen Anzug steckte. Es war das Wappen seiner Familie – alles, was von Krypton noch übrig war. Die beste Seite Kryptons. Hoffnung.

Hoffnung konnten sie alle brauchen. Und Clark war für Dick der Inbegriff dieser Hoffnung, die sich nicht von der Dunkelheit schlucken ließ – der Dunkelheit, in der Bruce und Dick sich bewegten und in die sie sich hüllten wie einen Schutzmantel. Clark war anders.

Clark ließ Dicks Puls höher schlagen, insbesondere in seinem blau-roten Anzug, der doch so viel zeigte. So viel sagte. Und gleichzeitig so viel verdeckte.

Als Superman nun unter Beifall den Schurken an die Polizei übergab und mit einem stolzen Lächeln davonflog, legte sich ganz von selbst ein ebenso stolzes – und vielleicht auch ein bisschen verträumtes – Lächeln auf Dicks Züge, während er ihm hinterher sah.


End file.
